GoodBye my Lover
by bdavisLoVeSlscott
Summary: A oneshot about V leaving


I own nothing, Lyrics are by James Blunt Goodbye my Lover

It was Veronica's last day in Neptune. Tomorrow she would be leaving her California lifestyle behind for the likes of New York. Her heart was breaking as she thought about leaving all the people that were so important to her. Her dad, Wallace, Mac, Dick, yes even Dick, and Logan… especially Logan.

She began loading her boxes into her truck thinking even if her mom ever did comeback, she wouldn't recognize their apartment. There was an ever-present void. At first she thought about leaving a few things behind for her father to find, thinking it would make him smile, but then she thought about how bad it would hurt after the initial smile. The apartment was Veronica free. Besides for a few pictures in frames, it was hard to believe that she ever lived there. It's funny how you can pack your whole life into a few boxes.

It was her last night in Neptune and her father was gone again catching some bail jumper. An idea popped into her head and she immediately called the one man who never let her down.

"Hey BFF, Whatcha doing?" she said in a sing song voice.

"Not much, what do you need?" Wallace knew the way their friendship worked, and he loved it.

"Well I am starting a project…"

"V, you are leaving in 9 hours and you are starting a project!! You are crazy! So what's the plan?"

Ahh, the Wallace that she loved, "Well here's what I was thinking…" She continued to explain her idea to her best friend. A new home office for her dad, instead of his daughters empty bedroom.

"I'll be over with reinforcements in 20 minutes." Wallace complied; he knew how much this meant to Veronica and also how much Mr. Mars would enjoy it.

After about 30 minutes, Veronica was becoming impatient. She called Wallace's phone again and ran to the front door when she heard it ringing from the other side. She was greeted by Wallace who was carrying pizzas and wine, Mac who was carrying paint rollers, brushes, and paint, and Logan and Dick who were carrying three huge boxes.

"Well, I didn't know you were bring everyone!"

"Well Woman, we are working with limited time… besides, we all needed one more night with you." Veronica smiled the biggest smile she could. She hugged all of her friends, until she reached Logan.

Things between the two were still rocky as ever. They were on talking terms, but with all the drama, they hadn't made it back to the way things were. She quickly hugged Logan and mumbled a thank you.

Dick began ripping open the first box when Mac quickly stopped him.  
"Alright Rich boy, I know you have never needed to do your own remodeling, however, some of us non 09ers know how its done. First you paint… then you get to setup the bookshelves and desk." Dick sported his best pouty face and the others laughed. Mac quickly kissed his bottom lip and when she went to end the kiss his grabbed her waist and deepened it.

"Alright Lovers, there is work to be done!" Veronica scolded the couple. Logan threw her a look that she knew meant, 'that should be us.' She quickly looked down avoiding his gaze.

They began painting the room in a light yellow. Veronica thought the color would brighten the room and make it more cheerful for her father. Before she knew it, they had the first coat done and were waiting for it to dry. They made their way out into the kitchen to enjoy the pizza a wine.

After two bottles of wine, the gang was enjoying themselves. Veronica was probably the most intoxicated, trying to dull the pain of leaving. She turned on her iPod stereo and they all began to dance around her old bedroom while painting. She looked around her room.

It doesn't get better than this she thought, well unless you were here Lily. And if Logan and I were back to normal. Gosh, what is normal for us anymore?

Wallace noticed his friend's blank stare.

"You ok supafly?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I've had too much to drink… I don't really feel good."

"Oh great, you bring us here to do your job and then you get too drunk to help. Nice Ronnie" Dick said in his most sarcastic voice.

"I think I'm just gonna go lay in the bathroom," Veronica said in a little voice.

20 minutes later, Veronica still wasn't back.

"I'll go check on our little Ronniekins. She must have been hitting that bottle hard." Dick said as he walked out of the room. Logan watched Dick leave the room with a sad look on his face. He wished that Veronica would let him be the guy to help her when she needed it.

"Ya know Logan, if you asked her to stay, I think she would." Mac said as she began putting the desk together.

"Yeah, I know." Logan said.

"They why don't you save us all the trouble of taking care of your drunk ass next week and all her teary phone calls?" Wallace asked.

"Because. If I asked her to stay, she would be staying for me. Not for herself. I have been in love with that girl for so many years, and I'm tired of her running and me chasing. She has picked up my pieces enough times to know how a feel about her. And I know that she loves me too, which is why instead of trying to get to her stay, Im gonna let her go. She'll come back when she's ready and I'll still be here waiting."

"Ah hem" Dick cleared his throat. All eyes turned around to look at him carried a very drunk and passed out Veronica. "I think she's cashed out, where should I put her?"

"Put her in her dad's bed. She's be comfortable there" Mac said with a smile.

All the furniture had been put together and the room looked wonderful. They even added small details like family photos. It was be a perfect spot for Mr. Mars to work from at the home and also to write emails to his only daughter.

"Well I didn't think she would get drunk, this is kinda a shitty way to say goodbye." Mac said with a little crack in her voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Said Logan.

"Well, Lets just head out and come back in the morning. What time is she leaving Wallace?" Dick asked.

"She asked me to drive with her for a little bit tomorrow and were meeting at 6, but Ill probably just stay here since its already 3 a.m."

"Alright Logan, this goes without saying. You hurt our girl tomorrow and we will hurt you." Wallace grumbled. He worried about Logan and Veronica and all their secrets. If they could ever just be honest and say that the heck they were thinking they would be fine.

Logan smiled and nodded. Everyone left the apartment and he went into Keith Mars' bedroom. _Well this is a place I'd never have thought that I would be. _He looked down at the girl he loved sleeping peacefully on the bed. Only one word came to mind _Beautiful_. He watched her sleep for a few hours and then gently brushed her shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused.

"Morning Sugarpuss," Logan chuckled. He loved the look of her waking up to the world. It was like she was a beautiful angel that was gracing the world with her presence.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"About 5:30, here have some coffee, it will help your hangover wine-o." He chuckled.

"How much did I drink last night, ohh… we didn't get to finish my dad's office" tears were building in her eyes.

"Hey now, do you think we would do that to you?" He said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Let's go take a look."

"Oh Logan, Its perfect! Thank you so much" She slid her small arms around his waist and laid her head on his broad chest. He tilted his head down and kissed her forehead. She quickly jumped back and excused her self to the bathroom.

After 20 minutes, she stepped out and refilled her cup of coffee. "I'm ready" she said as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved.

"What about your dad? Aren't you going to wait to see him?"

"He left me a message on my cell, he's gonna meet me there."

"Lucky guy…"

They got into her tiny car. "Ah I am going to miss this rust bucket." Logan smiled.

"Hey, be nice, I got her out of one huge box of cereal you know."

Logan drove her to the Camelot Motel. When they pulled in she saw his yellow Xterra.

"Why did you pick this place to say goodbye?" Veronica questioned.

"This place… has lots of history for us." He smiled. "If case you forgot, this was the first place that I saved you from… and our first kiss… and the first time you ran away from me." Veronica could see the look of hurt in his eyes. It made her eyes swell with tears.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won**.

"Logan…" She began to say but he put his finger up to her lips to quiet her.

"I'm not trying to start a fight he began, I have just as many happy memories as sad ones too."

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care**.

"You've spent a lot of time running through out our relationships. And maybe I gave you reasons to run, but I want to let you know, that I'm not gonna chase you this time."

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you**.

"God knows I want to Veronica… more than anything. Make you stay with me. But you need to know that's what you want."

**I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**

"So I want you to go, and when you figure out what you want, you let me know. And if its me, then great and I'll be here waiting. And if its not, that's ok too…just as long as you are happy. I want you to be happy like you make me happy. I love you Veronica. And don't say it cause I said it to you first. Just wait till you mean it."

Logan then wraps his hands around her waist and kisses her goodbye. It's not a fast or hard kiss. It isn't even slow and sweet. It's just perfect and final. The way he feels.

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

"Now go to New York and look for whatever it is you are searching for. I'll be right here the whole time," He kisses her forehead again one last time. Tears are welling in both their eyes. "Go and annoy tiny blonde one, annoy like the wind." And with that he walks away from her car, gets into his, and drives away.

She watches as he drives away from her. Finally feeling what he has felt so many times before. She gets into her car and begins to drive too. On her way to New York, where suddenly everything seems a lot less important.


End file.
